Happy Valentine's Day, Daddy
by BettyHall223
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in the O'Neill household. Short fluffy story.


_Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are not my property. No copyright infringement is intended._

Just before dawn, three year old Katie crept into her parents' bedroom and tugged on Sam's hand. Sam could see from the light in the hall that Katie was standing beside her and she put her finger to her lips so Katie would remain quiet. She got out of bed, grabbed her robe and quietly closed the door and she and Katie went into the kitchen.

"What are you doing up so early, young lady?" Sam asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"I want to give Daddy his valentine" Katie said as she tilted her head and looked up at Sam.

"It's a bit early. Let's let Daddy sleep a little longer and you and I can have breakfast."

"Okay, Mommy, but can we wake Daddy soon?" Katie asked as she climbed into her chair. "I want Daddy to see his valentine."

"In a little while, honey" Sam said as she put one hand on her back and the other on her tummy and felt the baby kick.

Sam got bowls, spoons, a carton of milk and a box of cereal and sat down with her daughter.

"Does Daddy know that it's Valentine's Day, Mommy?" Katie asked as she took a bite of cereal and milk ran down her chin.

"Yes, I think so" Sam said as she grabbed a napkin to wipe off the milk.

"Does that mean that Daddy got me a card too?" she asked as her eyes grew big.

"I'm not sure, sweetie. We'll just have to wait and see if Daddy remembered."

Not long ago, Sam explained to Katie what Valentine's Day meant, that it was a day to let special people know how much we care about them.

In the card shop, Sam had read lots of valentine cards to Katie until they found the perfect one for Jack.

When Katie was born, they named her Katherine Danielle. Katherine for Sam's mom and Danielle for Daniel. Daniel was also Katie's godfather and she loved him almost as much as she loved her parents.

Last Saturday, Sam and Jack had gone shopping and picked out a gift for Katie when she was spending the day with her Uncle Danny.

The sun was just coming up as they tiptoed down the hall to Jack and Sam's bedroom and Sam held her daughter's hand. Katie looked up at her mother and Sam smiled.

"Now, Mommy?" Katie whispered.

Sam nodded her head as she let go of her hand.

Katie pushed open the bedroom door with one hand and clutched the valentine in the other, as she climbed up on the bed.

Jack was on his back, sprawled across the bed with one foot sticking out from under the cover. Katie sat down next to Jack. She looked back at Sam, laid down the valentine and put both hands over her mouth as she stifled a giggle.

Sam motioned with her hand that it was okay to wake him. She got up on her knees as Sam walked to the foot of the bed and watched. Katie put her tiny hands on Jack's cheeks and softly patted them.

"Wake up, Daddy."

Jack took a deep breath and barely opened his eyes.

"I see you in there" Katie said as she got right in Jack's face. He blinked a few times.

"What's going on?" he said as he lifted himself up on his elbows and saw Sam standing at the foot of the bed.

"Are you in labor, Sam?" he asked, suddenly awake.

Sam grinned. "No, Jack. I'm fine. Katie has something for you and she couldn't wait another minute.

"I got you a valentine, Daddy" she said as she held it out to him.

Jack pushed himself to sit up and took it from her. Katie crawled on to his lap.

"Let's see what we've got here" Jack said as he stopped to rub his eyes. Then he opened the envelope and pulled out Katie's card.

On the front was a drawing of a papa bear holding the hand of a baby bear. The card read "Daddy, You're the Bestest!"

Jack smiled and opened the card.

On the left of the card the papa bear was now hugging the baby bear. He then read the right side of the card out loud.

_"You're the very bestest Daddy -_

_Ask me, 'cause I know!_

_I love you from your Daddy head_

_Down to each Daddy toe._

_And if some other kid would ask_

_To be your Valentine -_

_I'd hold you with my tightest arms_

_And say, "Not Him! HE'S MINE!_

_Happy Valentine's Day, Daddy!"_

The card was signed in red crayon in carefully printed block letters - "Love, Katie."

"Oh, thank you, sweetheart" Jack said as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "I love you too, baby, and I don't want to be anyone else's Dad, just yours and your new brother or sister."

Katie grinned and showed her deep dimples. "Did you get me a card?" she asked a little hesitantly as she looked up at him.

"Well, I didn't get you a card, but your Mom and I got you something. But you have to close your eyes" Jack said as he lifted her off his lap and set her on the bed.

Katie quickly slapped both hands over her eyes and Jack got out of bed.

"Keep 'em closed" he said and Sam watched him open the closet door. He reached up on a shelf and got down a pink gift bag and sat back down on the bed.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Katie did as he said and Jack set the bag down in front of her. She reached into the bag and pulled out something wrapped in pink tissue paper. She pulled back the paper to reveal a stuffed pink elephant, about ten inches tall and eighteen inches long, with a white bow tied around its neck.

"My favorite color!" Katie exclaimed with a smile as she hugged the elephant. "And it's so soft. Thank you, Daddy" she said as she set down the elephant, then launched herself at Jack and wrapped her little arms around his neck.

"You're welcome, honey" he said as she let go and picked up her elephant.

She turned to Sam. "Thank you, Mommy."

"You're welcome, sweetie" Sam said as she leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Does Mommy get anything?" Katie asked as she hugged her elephant.

Jack grinned. "Well, as a matter of fact, she does."

Sam looked surprised.

He went to the bottom dresser drawer and pulled out a small box wrapped in red paper, tied with a white ribbon and handed it to Sam.

Sam grinned at him as she opened the gift.

"Oh, my" Sam said as tears came to her eyes.

"What is it?" Katie asked as she stood on the bed and looked at her mother.

Sam lifted from the box a beautiful necklace with a heart pendant.

"It opens" Jack said.

Sam slid her fingernail around the edge and it popped open to reveal a tiny picture of Katie when she was just a few hours old, on the left side of the pendant.

"You can put a picture of the new baby on the other side" Jack said as he put his arm around her waist.

Sam wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I love it, Jack. Thank you."

"You're welcome" he said as he put his arms around her from behind and gently ran his hands over her tummy and Sam leaned back into his embrace.

In a few moments, Sam sat down on the bed to show Katie the picture in the pendant.

"That's you when you were just a tiny baby."

"I was so little" she said as she stared at the picture. Katie suddenly got down from the bed.

"I want to call Uncle Danny and tell him I got a pink elephant" she said as she jumped up and down.

"Okay, come on." Jack took her by the hand and led her out of the room.

"I'm going to shower and get dressed" Sam said as she closed the door behind them.

Jack thought Daniel was probably still asleep but Katie was so excited he couldn't resist. He punched in the number and the phone rang several times.

"Hello" Daniel mumbled.

"Good morning, Daniel" Jack said in a cheery voice.

"Jack, why are you calling me at this hour?" Daniel set up in bed. "Is the baby coming?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. But there is a little girl here who wants to tell you what she got for Valentine's Day."

"Oh really?" Daniel said with a smile.

"I'll put her on" Jack said as he handed the phone to Katie.

"Hi, Uncle Danny."

"Hey, Katie. What did you get for Valentine's?"

"Daddy and Mommy gave me a pink elephant and it's so cute and soft and pink and pink is my favorite color and I want to show it to you."

"Well, I would certainly like to see it" Daniel said with enthusiasm. "What's its name?"

Katie frowned. "It doesn't have a name."

"Oh, okay. Well, you'll think of something."

"Yes, I will. Here's Daddy. Bye."

"Bye, Katie."

"Sorry to wake you, Daniel, but she couldn't wait to tell you."

"Quite all right, Jack. I'm going back to sleep now" he said as he yawned.

"Okay. Talk to you later."

Sam came out of the bedroom as Jack sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast. She was dressed in a white turtleneck and black slacks and was wearing the necklace that Jack had given her. He had always known how beautiful his wife was, but she looked even more so when she was pregnant. She had let her hair grow a little longer since Katie was born and he liked it that way. Jack watched her as she got a glass of water from the refrigerator. She turned, winked at Jack, then went back down the hall. He started to think of how they had finally gotten together.

After Sam had broken her engagement to Pete, he knew he didn't want to risk losing her again. He had quickly proposed and she accepted. Jack retired and they had married. Just a few weeks after the wedding, Sam had gotten pregnant. She wasn't quite ready to give up her career all together just yet, so a few months after Katie was born she returned to work in her lab for four days a week, and Jack stayed home with Katie. It worked out really well. Sam still had the challenge of a job that she enjoyed and Jack loved staying at home with their baby girl.

Jack came out of his day dreaming as Sam approached him. She had one hand behind her. She set down the glass of water, then laid down a box in front of him.

"I have something for you, too" she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Jack stared at the box for a few moments.

"Open it."

Jack tore off the paper and inside was a picture of Sam with Katie sitting on her lap. They were both dressed in red.

"Wow, Sam. When did you have this made?"

"A few months ago. I wanted to give it to you for Valentine's and I had to swear Katie to secrecy. I'm surprised she hasn't let the cat out of the bag."

"Thanks. I love it. You look beautiful, both of you."

Sam leaned over and kissed him.

"Just think, this time next year there will be another little person calling you Daddy."

"Can't wait" Jack said with a grin as he pulled Sam on his lap.

Katie came running into the kitchen.

"I know what I'm going to name my elephant!" she said with excitement.

"What?" Jack and Sam said together.

"George. After Grandpa George."

Jack and Sam looked at each other as Katie ran back to the living room.

"I'm sure General Hammond will be most honored to have a pink elephant named after him" Sam said as she and Jack started to laugh.

"He will be thrilled" Jack said as he kissed her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sam."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jack."

THE END

1613127 v01


End file.
